Tiffany did 28 push-ups in the evening. Stephanie did 20 push-ups at night. How many fewer push-ups did Stephanie do than Tiffany?
Explanation: Find the difference between Tiffany's push-ups and Stephanie's push-ups. The difference is $28 - 20$ push-ups. $28 - 20 = 8$.